Breaking Limits
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Edward Elric was being caught by a pedophile and he had been doing disgusting stuff to him. Can Al and Roy save Ed? YAOI EdxRoy, EdxOCnot really GAHHH WHAT THE HELL I BROKE MY PROMISE xD
1. Chapter 1

**Plot name: Fullmetal Alchemist: Breaking Limits  
Characters:  
[ List will be edited  
Edward Elric  
????????  
Alphonse Elric  
Roy Mustang**

**Rating: M [ For blood/torture/gore , YAOI(EdxRoy, EdxOC) **

**Date started: January 07 2008**

**AHHHH I PROMISED I WOULDN'T WRITE YAOI, BUT I DID!!!! TT sob**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric gasped, staring at the man in front of his, liquid flowing out of his mouth. Then the man grasped Edward's chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted Ed's head violently. Edward glared at him, giving up his struggle against the rope that binded him to a chair.

"Fullmetal Alchemist! Hahaha... You're... looking great... You MUST be the Fullmetal Alchemist, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am him, I told you many times, now would you believe?!" Edward snarled at the guy in front of him. Edward froze as a thumb traced across his lips gently. Slap! Edward's head snapped sideways from the force of the blow. He coughed up more liquid. It stank, so it obviously must be vomit.

"Is this the way you talk to your... elder?"

Edward hmphed and looked away.

"You're not afraid..." The man's jaw tightened in exasperation. Edward stared up at him. Edward glared up with golden eyes at that man.

"Who are you...?" Edward asked, clenching his teeth, making the liquid dribble down his chin and drip to the puddle forming on his black pants.

He felt someone coming closer. He could feel that man's breath on his lips... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Sto-"

Edward's sentence was cut off as he felt something pressed against his lips... a warm breath of air puffed onto his cheeks...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse Elric stood next to the Colonel.

"Seriously, Colonel... why must you come to hogwarts...?" Al asked, sighing. "Brother won't be happy."

Roy looked out of the train window. "I was looking forward to meeting his friends again. NOT him. He gives me headaches." Roy mumbled. He thought about Edward's sudden memory snap back and revivial just a few days ago, afer the events of Edward's Promise. Roy was worried about Ed and his friends. Edward Elric had been attacked in a grosteque kind of way the past few days and its bad...

Roy wondered what kind of assult would another new enemy make towards Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[iHuff... huff...[/i

Edward Elric lay on the ground, his red coat ripped from him and strewn somewhere into the darkness of the room. His eyes were misted, and his skin sweaty. He was panting, his lips wet and sticky.

"You aren't a bad kisser yourself, Elric."

Edward didn't answer him, but he turned his misted gaze upon the man standing over him. [iThis... filthy lech... I am of the same gender as him! I want to... vomit... my insides are... hurting. Alphonse... where are you...[/i

The man stepped onto Ed's automail arm, pinning it to the ground. But Edward tried to get up, but the man usd his arm to push his left arm down. "Don't be so rash, Elric... I'm not finished yet. You're the genius alchemist in amestris. I need to take a look at you... you know..."

Edward shook his head, trying to kick the man off. "No... no... let go of me..." Edward said, his shirt sticking to his sweaty skin. [iIts so warm in here...[/i Edward thought.

[iClick![/i

The man had unbuttoned Edward's shirt clip. His shirt fell aside, leaving his last layer of cloth underneathe - his singlet.

"What are you doing... you pedophile... let go of me... stop..."

Edward cringed and gasped, struggling against the man that had hooked his fingers under Edward's singlet and started pulling it up.

"STOPPPPP!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Roy got off the train and saw a few people that he regonised and he waved to them. "Hey hey... I think I know those people." Roy said cheerily.

"Wait... Ed was supposed to come and pick us up too. What the hell is he doing now?"

[ For RPers: Edward was just at the station when a guy asked him to help direct him to Knockturn Alley, and Edward went with him saying he'd be right back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had tears running down his face which was red with embarrassment and anger. But he had no more strength left. The man had pulled his singlet up to get a better look at his brown belt.

"Your body is... good..."

Edward sobbed as the man pressed his palm to Edward's exposed stomach. The man slid his hand up Ed's torso. "You're well built, Fullmetal." Edward sobbed again. It was all he could do.

Edward wanted to raise his arms to do alchemy, but... he was just too weak. His eyes were misty from tears, and he felt really, really sick. _Why is this happening to me... why...?!_

Edward merely twitched as the man's hand fell to his belt and started unbuckling it. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and more tears fell.

"Well well." The man had stopped unbuckling. He had caught sight of the silver chain handing from the belt and he slid the silver watch out of Ed's pocket. "I have found your State Alchemist's silver watch. It must cost a fortune." The man snapped it off its chain and tossed it out of the window, where it fell three stories below.

"Let's see who will find it now...?" The man asked, bending over Ed, neglecting his half undone belt. Edward felt the man's lips on his neck before the darkness claimed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Very disgusting, yes? Don't worry, i am less disgusting in RL. LOL. Not really. I am a fan of Yaoi.**


End file.
